happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Okey Dokey, Artechoke
'Okey Dokey, Artechoke '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Licky and Flaky try a sample of artechokes, and then, the unpredictable happens... Starring *Licky *Flaky Featuring *Pia *Lazy *Cheeks *Lumpy *Wooly Appearences *Truffles Plot Licky and Flaky are seen walking on a sidewalk. All of a sudden, they see Lumpy holding a plate of artechokes. They are all samples. As soon as Lumpy sees them walking, he shouts to them, trying to convince them to try the artechokes. Licky and Flaky soon both finally sit down in two chairs. They both pick out a single artechoke from the plate, and they eat them. They both feel fine at first, then the unpredictable happens: they both start choking! Lumpy just stares at them with derpy eyes due to his stupidty. Will anyone come to the rescue? Pia, Lazy, and Cheeks are all walking together as a group until they all see Licky and Flaky choking. They all scream in unison, and they all work together to help save the choking HTF victims. Pia comes up first, pushing on Flaky's chest with all of her might. All that comes out of Flaky's mouth was blood. Lazy comes up next, fainting on Licky. Pia then drags him out of the way and gives Cheeks a chance. Cheeks comes up last, pushing four times on Licky and Flaky's chest. Unfortunately, the choking victims vomited blood everywhere. Pia ran to a phone booth that was luckily near her, and dials "911". She speaks to the police, and an ambulance soon comes to pick up Licky and Flaky. A few minutes later, Licky and Flaky are seen in a hospital with Pia, Lazy, and Cheeks by their hospital beds. The immigrant doctor Wooly comes in the hospital room, and asks the trio what happened to the choking victims. Unfortunately, they all couldn't understand him. They asked him if there was another doctor around, but he was distracted by a lightbulb inside the hospital room. He kept on playing with it, until he got electrocuted to death. Pia, Lazy, and Cheeks all scream in unison very loudly. This time, all three of them pushed on Licky and Flaky's chests. They expected that the choking victims were now fine, but this action instead caused Licky and Flaky to both vomited out all of their blood, resulting in a pool of blood soaking their hospital beds. Disappointed, Pia, Lazy, and Cheeks run out of the hospital room. Moral ''"Always eat your vegetables!" Deaths *Wooly gets electrocuted to death by a lightbulb. *Licky and Flaky vomited out all of their blood. Trivia *This is Pia's first appearence in a very long time. *This is Lazy's first appearence. *This is Cheeks's first appearence since a very long time. *This is the first time Licky ever choked on something. *Flaky has choked multiple times. *Licky has choked the least, while Flaky has choked the most (comparing only both of them). *Truffles is seen on a hospital bed while Pia, Lazy, and Cheeks try to help Flaky and Licky at the HTF Hospital. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Articles in need of images